


Closer

by evangelistofstars



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just More Anatasha Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelistofstars/pseuds/evangelistofstars
Summary: This happened often, but tonight was different. It felt.. somehow... closer.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr prompt:  
> Person A&B cuddling in bed all content  
> Person B: hey A i'm hungry imma go make us some food *gets up*

Natasha lay happily in Anatole's arms, cuddling on the bed, running her hands through his hair. "Tolya, your hair is so soft!"

"Thanks" Anatole giggled. "You only like it cuz you don't have to do it."

Natasha laughed "It must take forever..."

"Indeed it does!"

"You haven't struggled unless you've tried to do MY hair... these curls take work" said Natasha, flipping her hair.

"Maybe I'll try sometime..." Anatole said, playing with a lock of Natasha's hair.

Natasha laughed and pushed his hand away from her hair. "No one touches my hair without asking. And sure, maybe sometime I'll let you do my hair."

Anatole continued to play with Natasha's hair. "Won't you make an exception? For meeeeee?"

"Fine, because you're Anatole I'll make an exception. But nobody else."

Anatole laughed and brushed Natasha's hair out of her face. "Being me does have its perks."

Natasha nodded, nuzzling herself into Anatole, as Anatole pulled her closer onto him. They stayed like that for a while, contentedly.

"Anatole I'm hungry I'mma go make us some food" Natasha said, getting up. "Noooooo" Anatole whined "You're soft and warm stay with meeeee"

Natasha laughed "Anatole I'll be right back, you'll be fine for a few minutes, trust me"

"But I don't want you to leave meeee"

"ANATOLE I'LL BE RIGHT BACK"

"Natashaaaa"

"Fine I'll stay, but only because I love you" Natasha said, climbing back into bed with Anatole.

And there they stayed, content and in love for the rest of the night. Natasha fell asleep in Anatole's arms. This happened often, but tonight was different. It felt.. somehow... closer.


End file.
